Dreams Are More
by Jen813
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Robin has an interesting dream and suddenly he sees one of the Titans differently...


Jen: I'm baaaaack! (dodges rocks thrown by disgruntled readers/reviewers who have been waiting a really long time for me to write again. Phew, that was a mouth full) Anyway, here's my latest one-shot! Yay!

Dreams Are More

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_Robin looked around. He was on a platform. He looked down._

_Blackness._

_He looked up._

_More blackness._

_Well, he had two choices: he could wait around until someone came to rescue him or he died. His second choice was to find a way off the platform and back to Titans Tower._

_Yeah, big debate._

_Robin reached down to grab his grappling hook. It wasn't there. In fact, he was missing his entire utility belt._

_"What the…?"_

_"Looking for this?" A voice said from the shadows. It was seductive, yet emotionless. It was as if the voice didn't care. But at the same time it was almost like whoever possessed such a voice was unreachable. It was like the person was just a big tease._

_All the more reason for Robin to want her._

_A pale hand holding his belt emerged from the darkness, "You should be more careful."_

_"Uh…thanks." Robin said. He reached for the belt, but it disappeared with the pale hand into the dark._

_"Oh, you can't have it. Not yet." The voice said. A curvy figure broke forth from the black. She wore a blue cape over her long-sleeved, black leotard. Her hood was down, revealing her pale face. She had a playful look in her amethyst eyes. She tucked a strand of violet hair behind her ear before Robin's brain registered who she was. She was…she was…_

_"Raven?"_

_"Yes, Robin?" She said slowly._

_"What are you…how…but…"_

_"We're alone, Robin." She said, "Free to do what we like without any," Raven put a hand under his chin, "disturbances."_

_Robin gulped, "D-Did…you bring us here?"_

_"Think about it." Raven stroked his cheek thoughtfully, "We can do anything. No Beast Boy to tease us." She unclasped her cape, "No Cyborg to interrupt." She tossed it to the floor with his yellow belt, "No Starfire." She pushed him to the floor and sat astride him, "What do you think of that?"_

_"Uh, I…you…I don't…" Raven had never acted like this before!_

_"Your speechless?" Raven bent down to kiss his neck, "I'll take that as a good sign."_

_Robin drew in a long breath, 'I need to tell her to stop…I need to…'_

_Raven leaned in for a true kiss. It was filled with passion and intensity. By the end of it, Raven's hands had found their way into Robin's hair._

_"Wow…" Robin muttered._

_"I'll give you something to really 'wow' about." Raven said._

_Her fingers reached to the elastic of his pants when…_

"Robin! Please awaken!"

…Starfire's voice rang in his ears.

A blurry vision of Starfire was hovering above him.

"Star?" Robin yawned, "What…time is it?"

"I wish to show you something!" Starfire said excitedly.

Robin was rather angry at her for interrupting the dream he was having about Raven…

Whoa, guilt trip.

Before the dream, he had liked Starfire. But now…he wasn't sure who he liked. A dream is just a dream…right? Dreams can't be more than dreams. Can they?

"Robin?"

"I'm sorry, Star." He said, "But I don't like you."

"Oh, but I…what?" Her emerald eyes filled with tears, "Please…what have I done to make you…dislike me?"

"No no no. That's not what I meant!" Even if he didn't like her as more than a friend, Robin hated to see Starfire cry, "What I meant was that I don't like you as…you know…I don't like you in a romantic way."

Starfire stopped crying. Somehow she looked…worse. She looked like she was in shock.

"Star?" Robin said, "Yoo hoo? Star?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

She stared at it blankly, "Do not call me Star." She said in a blunt tone, "My name is Starfire. You are not to call me Star."

"Star…why are you--?"

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME!" Starfire took a deep breath. She began to openly sob, "I am…sorry, Robin…I did not…I simply…you…"

She ran out of the room shaking her head.

Robin sat, eyes wide, on his bed.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

When Robin dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast, Starfire wasn't there. Neither was Raven. Beast Boy and Cyborg were, surprisingly, not arguing. They both were sitting on the couch with sullen looks.

"Uh…where's the rest of the team?" Robin tried to break the ice.

"Dude, you didn't hear her crying?" Beast Boy asked.

'I caused it.' Robin thought inwardly. Outwardly he merely lied, "No. What happened?"

"We don't know." Cy said, "Star came running through here to get to her room. She was cryin'."

"You shoulda seen it." Beast Boy exclaimed in a sad sort of way, "She was bawling. Flew through here at top speed."

"Even got Raven to glance up from her book." Cyborg added.

"Yeah. After Star was gone for a few seconds, Raven got up all calm and went after her." Beast Boy said.

"So…you have no idea what happened?" Robin asked.

"Nope."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Like what?"

"Ya know. Run in there and comfort her." He suggested, "Then kill the poor soul who caused her any pain."

"I think I should leave this to the girls, Cy." Robin said.

They were silent again.

"Dude, you sure?" Beast Boy inquired, "I mean, aren't you, _at least_, going to act all secluded? Go in your room and pretend not to care? Or _something?_"

"No, I think I'll just stay out here with you guys."

"But--"

The main doors opened and the lights flickered on and off. Raven, clutching a very think book, stepped into the room dangerously. She was headed toward the couch where the boys were sitting.

"Uh-oh." They said in unison.

The three of them knew that when Raven was mad, someone was in trouble. Maybe she had found out Cyborg was the one who went into her room and took the Book of Azar to look at Serasium some more. Maybe she had found out that Beast Boy was the one who replaced her herbal tea with coffee. She had sure been hyper that day…

But Robin knew better. He knew that Starfire had told her what he had said. He knew that Raven knew that he was the cause of Starfire's sobbing state. He knew that he was going to soon be in a lot of pain.

She got to the couch and glared at Robin. If looks could kill, Robin would be dead. "Get…up." She said.

Robin did as he was told.

"You two." She looked at BB and Cy, "Out."

They did not hesitate to leave the room.

Robin took a deep breath. He was alone with Raven, girl of his dreams…literally. Now would be the perfect time to ask her out! Well, sort of. Once she calmed down, he would ask. Yeah, good plan.

"Well?" Raven demanded.

"Well what?"

"Well what were you thinking?" Raven said, "How could you be so heartless?"

"It-It wasn't _all_ that heartless."

"You're pathetic, Robin." Raven was on the verge of yelling, "You know how Starfire is!"

"But I don't like her that way!"

"That does not mean you have to tell her so…so…bluntly!" Raven said, "You knew it would make her cry."

"Look, it's not my problem if she's sad. I didn't mean to cause it!" Robin protested.

A vase shattered, "_Why_ would you do something like that?"

"I didn't--"

"I'll ask again. Why would you do something like that?" Raven's voice had a threatening edge to it.

"I'm saying that--"

"Why would you do something like that!" Raven's hands began to glow.

"Hey! Back off, Raven!" Robin shouted. It was a bluff. It had to be. Raven would never _actually_ hurt a member of the team.

A lamp hurled itself at Robin's head, coming dangerously close even when he dodged it.

Okay, so much for his bluff theory.

If Raven wanted a fight, she would get one. Robin reached down to grab his bo-staff only to find that his utility belt was missing…just like in his dream.

"Looking for this?" Raven held up the belt.

De ja vu.

Robin stared at it.

"You can't have it. Not yet." She said, "Why would you do something like that?"

Robin was amazed. She was saying the exact same thing she had in his dream, give or take a few words. It was his turn to continue it.

"Raven?"

"What, Robin?"

"We're alone, Raven." He said, "Free to do what we like without any disturbances."

"What?" Robin had caught her off guard. Good

"Think about it." He continued, "We can do anything. No Beast Boy to tease us. No Cyborg to interrupt. No Starfire." Robin reached a daring hand out to stroke her cheek. She didn't kill him. "What do you think of that?"

Her face cringed at his touch.

"Wow." Robin said, "I'm touching you."

"Oh, I'll give you something to 'wow' about." Raven said as her face contorted into a look of pure rage.

Robin grinned stupidly. He knew what was coming next: the part of the dream he didn't quite get to finish. The grand finale!

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Cyborg and Beast Boy saw Raven exit through the doors to the main room. Her fist were clenched and she was muttering dark things under her breath.

Both Titans wondered if Robin survived his talking to.

They ran in the room.

Robin was stumbling around, seeing stars. There was a bump forming on his head that seemed to get larger by the second. Next to him was the book Raven had been carrying. Cyborg looked at the title: _The Complete Works of Shakespeare._ Ouch.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said, "What did you do?"

"Titans…go!" Robin said before falling to the ground.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_Robin awoke in a meadow. He was surrounded by flowers. Amazing, their color._

_Robin rubbed his head on the spot where the book had hit him. There was nothing there._

_"What the…?"_

_He heard giggling. Looking around, Robin saw some flowers move. Or was it the wind?_

_"Hello?" He said._

_More giggling. It was soft, almost…angelic._

_"Hello?" He repeated._

_"Hello." A voice answered._

_He turned to face none other than Starfire. She was barefoot and was wearing a long piece of cloth that she had tied around her waist. She also wore a bikini top._

_"Star! Listen, Raven threw a book at me! And--"_

_She merely laughed, "Who is this 'Raven'?"_

_"Uh, Raven. She's Raven. You know." Robin said awkwardly._

_"I am sure I do not know. But it is cute to see you try to explain." She leaned in kissed Robin on the mouth before speaking again, "I love you."_

_"Uh…"_

_"The children are gone." She said suggestively._

_"The what!"_

_"The children. Robin, our children. Jade and Arrow."_

_Robin didn't want to break the moment, "Oh, right. Of course. Our…children."_

_She giggled once again and leaned in for another kiss. It was soft and tender, not at all like the fiery one Raven had given him._

_Aw, man! Raven!_

_Robin pulled back, "Look, I'm sorry but…you shouldn't…I don't…" Let's see, thinking back, Robin remembered that Raven only kissed him in his dream so… "Can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course."_

_"How…I mean, why are you kissing me?"_

_Starfire laughed, "You are most funny Robin!"_

_"No, I'm serious." He said._

_Star still grinned, "I am kissing you because you are my husband and the children are away."_

_"But why…" He was silenced by Star's lips._

_She was gentle when she pushed him to the ground and trailed kisses down his neck. Robin went with it, embracing her, nibbling her earlobe, kissing her exposed skin. He soon realized that his hands had minds of their own and had found their way to the tie of Starfire's top._

_He took a deep breath and undid it, revealing her perfect, large, round br…_

"ROBIN!" Beast Boy's voice startled him so much that Robin's heart was beating as he sat up.

Robin inhaled and exhaled, willing himself to clam down. Okay, so first he liked Star. Then he had a dream about Raven and liked Raven, but Star. After that he had a dream about Star. Now he liked Star, not Raven. God, this was confusing…

"Robin," Cy said, "You okay?"

"I-I…" What were his options here? He could go to Starfire and beg her to take him back or…well, that really was the only logical option, "I gotta go!" Robin scrambled to his feet and ran into the hall, headed towards Starfire's room.

Robin's feet carried him at top speed through the abandoned corridor. However, a sniffling Starfire rounded a corner and collided with him. She gasped when he fell to the ground and hovered over him.

"Robin!" The image of the face Robin had dreamt about kissing just moments ago began to blur as she faded to black.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin awoke to Starfire's gentle hands fanning him.

"Ah!" He leapt off of her.

She gasped again, "Robin, there is something wrong?"

Robin shook his head to try to clear his jumbled thoughts. He had had another dream. In this dream he had gone all the way. Suddenly, he knew that this dream had been the one, the one that told him who he should truly be with…

"Star!" Robin said excitedly, "I just figured it out! I-I know who I love!"

Starfire was understandably shocked by this, "Robin, calm yourself, you-"

"Star…I have to ask you something." The seriousness in his voice could not be missed.

Her brain suddenly processed what was about to happen. Could it be that…Robin had feelings for her too?

"Yes, Robin?"

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Have you seen Beast Boy?"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: That's it! It's a weirdo fic my dad inspired. Anyway, review!


End file.
